Red Kiss
by blackknight291
Summary: IkuxAmu pairing. There is non existent chara's, yet Ikuto and Amu's paths crossed. Amu waits for the return of her beloved, what has changed...


Shugo Chara: Red Kiss

Blackknight291: AU. IkutoXAmu. Ikuto left to fulfill his dream. He returns to Amu as something else.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.

Amu just turned sixteen. She is looking forward meeting Ikuto once again as he had promised that he would come to her birthday after he had suddenly left for a world wide concert tour.

Thud…

Amu sat on her soft bed with a gloomy face. It is already night and still there is no sign of Ikuto. She is beginning to get more depressed thinking that Ikuto had forgotten his promise to her.

'He probably met some women over there…' she grumbles. She embraced her pillow and sulks that Ikuto didn't show up. The thought of Ikuto with another woman flashed in her mind. She couldn't help but get worried, feel fretful.

'Amu,' a gentle voice called. He entered Amu's room and then kneeled before Amu. He gave a gentle smile. 'Happy birthday Amu.'

'Ikuto.' Amu looked stunned seeing Ikuto before her. She wrapped her arms around Ikuto's shoulders. She couldn't help but let out her tears. She wondered how long has it been since she has actually touched Ikuto. She didn't expect that she would long for Ikuto so much.

'Amu…' he called with a happy expression. He embraced Amu back.

Amu realized that her action is embarrassing. She pushed herself away from Ikuto and then stood a meter away from Ikuto. 'You! I thought that you had forgotten. You probably got yourself a girl somewhere!'

He smiled seeing her reaction. 'What are you jealous?'

'What!' she exclaimed as she faced him. She felt that he is toying with her that she vehemently denied that she is jealous even if there is truth to his words.

He walked closer and then pulled her towards her. He plants a light kiss on her forehead, making her blush.

She pushed him away embarrassed from what he did to her. She went to the other side of the room.

'I'm sorry.' He apologized. 'If I could, I would have come sooner.' His expression became sad.

'Iku…'

He smiled. 'But don't worry! I'll be fine! I won't leave this time. And if time comes I can't, I'll just bring you with me!'

She blushed furiously. She hid her face away from him.

Amu sat up on the bed. She could hear clearly the rooster cackling. She cleaned her eyes of the morning star. She looked at the empty room. She felt that Ikuto's presence is dream-like.

Amu arrived the school; as she entered the classroom, her female classmates were all talking like bees. She stared at a small group and heard the topic of their conversation. _'A new teacher huh; I wonder what he is like.'_

She already had gotten used how her classmates would up and follow the latest trends.

'I hear that the new teacher is an alumni here too!'

'I hope he is gorgeous!'

Amu's interest grew. Somehow, she could tell that the chances that it might be no other than Ikuto are high.

Meanwhile at the faculty, Ikuto sat reading the papers. He scanned the list of students he will be handling. '?' He saw Amu's name and smirked.

Ikuto came to class to meet his students. He glanced at Amu at her seat that will be his student from that point on.

Amu looked stunned for a moment and then turned her head away to avoid meeting his eyes.

Several days later; after class…

'Oi…' Amu called to Ikuto. She went to the vacant room beside the faculty room. 'You kept calling on me even when I didn't know the answers! The others might not have said anything but surely they are pissed off! Please don't do this!' She is exasperated from the repetition that has been happening since Ikuto started teaching. It is enough that he does a nightly visit on her, but to actually give his attention to her at school – it gave her a mixed feeling.

'Hey Amu!' Tadase called to Amu. He met her on the hallway. 'I've been searching for you!'

'?' Amu wondered why Tadase would search for her. 'What do you want?'

'Actually I want to talk to Ikuto-niisan but the faculty members refuse to tell me his residence.' Tadase looked gloomy.

'Then just call him then.' Amu answered.

'That's the problem.' Tadase informed. He is unsure how to say what he wants to. 'Ikuto-nii seems avoiding me, avoiding us. I don't know if you heard any news but please tell us. It's been seven years since he stopped contacting us.'

Amu looked stunned. _'Did he say seven years? Then why is it that I managed to contact him; though I admit I don't really ask him anything. What has he been doing then?' _She recalled the three months that she didn't manage to get in contact with Ikuto.

Amu decided that she would ask Ikuto once he comes to visit her.

Ikuto sat on the floor with crossed legs. He sighed, 'Well I did plan to tell you about it, you alone. Anyway, I already died – well I am a dead person actually or is it half dead…'

'What?' Amu looked confused. She didn't understand what he is trying to say as she sat on her bed.

Ikuto suddenly turned his head and looked at Amu. He disappeared before her sight for a few seconds and then reappeared already pinning her down on the bed. He smiled as he faced her, 'Aren't I quick?'

'What?' she looked in shock as she looked at his face. She noticed that his eyes turned velvet black when it should normally be dyed dark amethyst. 'What?'

'I'm a vampire.' He informed. 'Well I got saved so I said to you that I'm half dead. I got into an accident and well, a boy which I helped saved me. He revived me.'

…. She remained speechless. She didn't know how she would react. Her face filled with fright and confusion.

He figured it is best to show her directly. He leaned forward his face, his mouth close to her neck's right side. He licked her neck and then bites hard.

She is stunned as she felt something felt get buried for a few second. She felt uncomfortable as he begun to suck onto her neck. She could feel her blood oozing out. 'You really are a vampire…' she softly said.

He suddenly stopped realizing he took a bit too much of her blood. He laid her on the bed neatly and waited until she can regain her consciousness.

Morning came.

Amu sat up as soon as she saw that morning had arrived. She saw Ikuto sitting close to her fast asleep. She felt relieved that he is still around. She coincidentally turned her head to the clock and saw that classes have already begun. She got worried what people might think that Ikuto and her are absent on the same day. She scurry of her bed but then got pulled back.

'We are not done yet.' Ikuto pulled Amu back to the bed. He embraced her tight while careful not crushing her.

'Oneechan!' the door to Amu's room opened. Ami stood at the doorway stunned to see Ikuto and Amu on the same bed. She mistakenly thought the wound on Amu's neck as hickeys. 'Well take your time. Be glad that mom and dad already left.' She closed the door and locked it politely.

Amu didn't move shocked.

'Well I guess with your sister also leaving we can have the house to ourselves.' Ikuto stated. 'But I'm glad that your sister is open-minded. How old is she? 12 or 11?'

Amu finally snapped. She pushed Ikuto away but she has no strength; her body felt weak.

'Sorry.' He said as he removed her hands off his chest, gently touching her arms. 'Anyway I needed blood. I thought that by seeing you I can somehow suppress my thirst and hunger so I came to visit you. You are my important treasure so—' He paused speaking and recalled what he did to Amu though. He was rough with how he drank her blood.

She saw his expression filled with guilt. She felt responsible for making him have a sad expression. She pulled him and embraced him close to her chest. She smiled gently as she spoke, 'What matters most is that you returned to me. I don't care whatever form you might have; you are you after all.'

He felt comfortable wrapped up in her arms.

Amu looked pale as the days goes by. Her friends couldn't help notice it.

'Are you alright?' Rima asked.

Amu sat in between Tadase and Rima. Their group gathered at the green house; their usual meeting place. 'I'm fine!' she answered. She couldn't possibly tell anyone that for the pass few weeks, her blood is being sucked by Ikuto. She knows well how Tadase will react.

'Are you eating well?' Nagahiko asked. 'Your parents are currently on the road, right?'

Amu smiled gently. 'Yes. But they'll be back. Ami and I are doing quite well.'

'That's what you say but you don't look well.' Rima uttered. She wasn't convinced that Amu is able to take care of everything.

'Want me to send a maid?' Nagihiko offered with a smile. 'They'll be able to cater to your every need. Mother really likes your family.'

'What are you doing?' Ikuto entered the scene.

Tadase stares at Ikuto. He couldn't believe that Ikuto would come and approach Amu when he is present. He figured that Ikuto is really worried about Amu. 'Sensei!' he called as he stood up from his seat. He looked he wanted to ask something so badly.

Amu got worried seeing Tadase's "fight on" expression. She stood up and then clung onto Ikuto. She smiled and said, 'Well I almost forgot I promised to help sensei! Bye bye then!' She drags Ikuto away and left the green house.

Amu brought Ikuto to the library.

'Geez what were you thinking?' Amu asked. She is surprised as Ikuto suudenly embraced her as she had her back against him. Her mouth clamped up.

'I want to stay with you always close.' Ikuto whispered. He suddenly kissed Amu's neck and then bites her to suck off her blood.

Amu couldn't do anything and endure the pain of being bitten. She listened with a flushed face as he sucked her blood. As days passed, she is getting more discomfited with what he does.

Ikuto stopped and turned her body around. He gave her a passionate kiss making her hard to breath.

Amu tried to struggle free away from the kiss but couldn't; he kept forcing his kiss to her until she couldn't bear to breathe. 'Ikuto?' she called trying to catch her breathe.

It is the unusual Ikuto.

Ikuto wipes the blood that he ended up smearing on Amu's lips and embraced her tight.

Amu couldn't tell why Ikuto had become strange.

'Amu I'll visit you tonight.' He spoke in a mellow voice.

'Don't you always do?' Amu asked looking at Ikuto's eyes. She saw a hint of deep sadness in his eyes. She already noticed it but did not speak if it; she had planned on waiting for him to tell her.

That night… Amu waited patiently for Ikuto. She is shocked when Ikuto appeared in ragged clothes and covered in blood.

Ikuto embraced Amu tight. He had forgotten that he is staining her clothes with the blood and dirt mixture on him.

Amu did not care and let him do as he pleased.

He loosened a bit Amu's wardrobe and caressed her all over; he planted light kisses to her neckline. He took a bite and then sucked her of her blood.

Her arms wrapped around him while she endured the pain of his bites. She noticed that his bit is rougher. She wondered if something had happened.

His eyes kept changing color from his original eye color to red eye color.

Kisses that are shared tainted with blood.

END…


End file.
